Tenerte de nuevo
by gaby li
Summary: Seis largos años habían pasado y de nuevo podía tenerla entre sus brazos, tanto tiempo esperar aquello y por fin su sueño más anhelado se había hecho realidad, sin embargo aun había un pequeño detalle que había olvidado lo cual podría costarle la felicidad y el tenerla de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada espero que les guste y como saben los personajes no son míos estos son de J.K Rowling pero la historia es 100% mía, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Después de años de investigación por fin tenía una pista aunque no estaba seguro si dicha pista seria la que lo ayudaría llegar hasta ella, varias personas le habían pedido que abandonara el caso pues creían que ella ya había muerto pero el no, él no se rendiría hasta encontrarla y llevarla de nuevo con su familia, es cierto que a veces la esperanza de encontrarla flaqueaba un poco en el al encontrar algún indicio falso de su posible paradero. Aun recordaba el año pasado donde por una estupidez la había dado por muerta sin embargo unos meses después aquella pista había aparecido y con el de nuevo su esperanza.

-Señor Potter- llego uno de los aurores.

Después de aquella guerra contra Lord voldemor, retomo su último año de estudios en Hogwarts tratando de ser paciente y confiando en el cuartel de aurores para que la encontraran sin embargo no habían tenido ningún éxito por eso mismo se dedicó a estudiar hasta convertirse en auror y en unos años más convertirse en jefe del departamento de autores.

-Que se te ofrece Dean- pregunto Harry leyendo de nuevo todo lo relacionado aquella pista que habían encontrado.

-Todo está listo para la misión de mañana-

Asentí y sin más Dean salió de mi oficina, quería ir solo a esta misión, no quería que la vida de nadie más corriera peligro sin embargo el ministro de magia me había dicho que si no iban conmigo más aurores daría por cerrado el caso y aunque lo hubiera mandado al demonio en ese mismo instante tuve que aceptarlo por ella. Mire el reloj y me percate que eran las nueve, recordé que esta noche había una cena en la madriguera y además tenía que descansar mañana sería un día difícil.

Llegue hasta la madriguera por medio de una desaparición, me gustaba llegar siempre de ese modo porque así podía mirar aquel cuarto que siempre había mantenido la luz encendida con la esperanza de que ella regresara, a veces solía imaginársela de nuevo ahí, sentada leyendo algún libro con su cabellera rojiza suelta rozando sus rostro, suspiro si esta pista de nuevo era falsa aceptaría su muerte.

Llego hasta la madriguera y al entrar se encontró con toda la familia ahí reunida, los primeros en saludarlo fueron Bill y Fleur junto con su pequeña niña Victorie la cual se parecía mucho a su madre, enseguida se topó con los gemelos los cuales lo saludaron amistosamente como siempre. Percy lo había saludado tan diplomáticamente que esto ya no le sorprendía venía acompañado de su esposa Audrey y su hija Molly.

Se dirigio hasta Charlie quien platicaba animadamente con Luna y Neville quienes acababan de regresar de un viaje a Rumania y con el cual habían encargado a su primer hijo, todos ahí le sonrieron pidiéndole que se uniera a la plática lo cual descarto por el momento pues quería saludar a los recién llegados de su luna de miel. Ron y Hermanione lucían muy felices después de varios años de noviazgo habían decidido darse el sí, aunque ambos habían postergado su boda hasta el regreso de ella sin embargo fue Molly Weasley quien los había alentado a que se casaran de una vez.

-Harry querido- fue Molly quien lo vio y fue a saludarlo de inmediato, sentía esta familia como la suya y le alegraba verlos a todos tan felices aunque sabía que para que fueran del todo felices les hacía falta alguien más.

-Señora Weasley, Señor Weasley- dije saludando.

-Pero Harry estas muy delgado, acaso no estas comiendo bien?- pregunto la señora Weasley lo cual ocasiono que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por un momento creyó que todo era igual que hace unos años, cuando él llegaba a la madriguera a pasar una temporada antes de regresar a Howarts.

-Harry- dijo esta vez Hermione, la señora Weasley se hizo a un lado permitiendo así que ella legara y me diera un gran abrazo el cual correspondí enseguida. Después de unos segundos Ron me saludo.

-Como les ha ido?- pregunte.

-Muy bien Harry, Italia es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso- dijo Hermione muy risueña.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo esta vez Ron – Aunque creo que no regresaremos, sabes cuánto ha gastado Hermione en ropa creo que hemos quedado en la ruina-

-Ronal- le grito Hermione golpeándolo, este solo fue capaz de sobarse con el hombro después de aquel golpe.

La plática continuo y después de la llegada de Remus y Tonks con su hijo Teddy, todos nos dirigimos hacia a la mesa donde un mangar de comida muy característico de la señora Weasley nos esperaba.

-Silencio por favor- pidió el señor Weasley- Les agradezco mucho que todos estén aquí reunidos con nosotros, esta cena que hemos organizado por el regreso de Rony Hermione de su luna de miel y también- la voz se le quebró en ese momento, vi como la señora Weasley tomaba su mano y lo miraba con ternura aunque sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que querían salir- hoy nuestra pequeña cumple seis años, seis largos años en los que no está con nosotros y aunque la mayoría de las personas dicen que ella…. que ella ha muerto todos los aquí presentes sabemos que eso no es cierto, y todos seguiremos esperando su regreso-

Sentí mis ojos arder, dios mío seis años habían pasado, seis años sin saber nada de ella, sin tenerla aquí conmigo, si tan solo la hubiera llevado conmigo aquella vez, aquella última vez que la vi en la boda de Bill se veía tan hermosa, aun podía recordar aquel beso que me había dado en su habitación por mi cumpleaños, aun sentía el rose de sus labios con los míos.

-Por Ginny- escuche que decían todos esta vez levantando sus copas, hice lo propio mientas veía como el señor Weasley consolaba a su mujer, esta vez no les había dicho nada de la pista que había encontrado pues no quería ilusionarlos de nuevo y tener que romperles el corazón diciéndoles que no se trataba de ella.

La velada continúo por un rato más sin embargo sin embargo yo me fui después de un rato pues necesitaba descansar aunque eso no paso, con solo cerrar mis ojos miles de imágenes llegaban a mi mente unas de ellas me mostraban de nuevo lo que había pasado casi siempre que tenía un indicio de ella un lugar completamente solo y las más desgarradoras me hacían ver el cuerpo de Ginny inerte, tenía que tener calma y no dejarme guiar por esto. Llegue a primera hora al cuartel, fui el primero en llegar así que comencé arreglar todo, no sabía que me depararía de esta misión así que había dejado una carta con mi secretaria pidiéndole que si no regresaba se la entregara a Ron.

Unos minutos pasaron y el resto de los aurores llegaron, le di un vistazo de nuevo a mi oficina y sin esperar nada más salimos de ahí. El supuesto lugar donde se encontraba Ginny se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, un lugar donde nunca se nos ocurriría buscar pues conociendo a Lucius Malfoy creíamos que se encontraría en un lugar digno de él, no en uno de los lugares que el llamaría más sucio y deplorables que pudiera existir, habíamos estado merodeando el lugar yo escondido bajo mi capa de invisibilidad ya que no podía exponerme que alguien me viera. Habían pasado alrededor de unas horas y ni señal de vida de Malfoy y algo dentro de mí me decía que esta misión tendría el mismo éxito que las anteriores, sin embargo de repente todo eso cambio.

-Maldito sangre sucia- escuche que decían y corrí hasta ese lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, no quería hacerme ilusiones sin embargo esa voz era tan similar a las de Malfoy y sobre todo aquellas palabras, desde la caída de Voldemor no las había escuchado de nuevo así que todo apuntaba que se trataba de él. Al llegar hasta ahí comprobé que se trataba de él y aunque quisiera en ese momento saltar hasta él y matarlo tenía que ser paciente y saber esperar, mire hacia los alrededores encontrándome con un par de mis hombres que también miraban aquella escena.

Malfoy lucia algo diferente, el ya no se podían ver aquellas prendas caras que solía lucir, su rostro lucia completamente demacrado y tenía un par de cortadas en este sin embargo aquella arrogancia y petulancia se veía aun en él.

-Señor Wilfred- le había dicho uno de los presentes, como suponía se había cambiado el nombre para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, quizás por eso su aspecto era ese nadie se imaginaria que un Malfoy luciera así- No tiene caso- hablo de nuevo aquel hombre pues Malfoy había sacado su varita y apuntaba a un hombre que aduras penas podía sostenerse en pie de lo borracho que estaba- Esta borracho-

Malfoy lanzo un conjuro hacia aquel hombre dando en el suelo a un costado del hombre que tambaleo por unos segundos y después cayó al suelo, Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin decir nada más guardo su varita y comenzó a caminar, inmediatamente comencé a seguirlo sin embargo el desapareció por completo, maldije por completo de nuevo lo había perdido sin embargo recordé aquel sujeto que parecía conocerlo aunque por otro hombre quizás el supiera donde encontrarlo. Aun con la capa puesta le di señales a mis hombres para que lo atraparan y lo llevaran con nosotros hasta la cabaña donde nos encontrábamos y aunque el hombre mostro resistencia tuve que recurrir a la fuerza algo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Llegamos hasta la cabaña algo apartada del pueblo, decidimos que lo mejor sería amarrar aquel sujeto y desarmarlo de su varita y esperar un poco a que despertara, en cuanto abrió los ojos inmediatamente me mostré ante el importándome lo más mínimo si me reconocía o no, aquel hombre algo rechoncho me recordó un poco a mi tío, en cuanto el me vio mostro una gran sorpresa supongo que me había reconocido.

-Harry…. Harry Potter- musito.

No dije nada solo me limite a mirarlo, deseaba intimidar a ese hombre causarle el mayor miedo posible algo que en realidad odiaba hacer pero necesitaba que este hombre me temiera y así hablara.

-Donde se está Malfoy?- pregunte acercándome lo más posible a él.

-Malfoy?- cuestiono- Yo no conozco aquel sujeto-

-Mientes- dije echándome hacia atrás exasperado pues deseaba respuestas inmediatas.

-No lo repetiré una tercera vez, donde demonios esta Malfoy? Pregunte de nuevo esta vez sacando mi varita.

-Pero yo no he visto aquel sujeto del que me habla- dijo de nuevo desesperándome aún más.

-Maldita sea- grite enojado.

-Jefe- fue Dean quien hablo esta vez -quizás mejor debería preguntarle por Wilfred-

Entendí lo que Dean me había dicho pues así lo había llamado este hombre hace unas horas.

-Muy bien, entonces dime donde se encuentra Wilfred?-

El hombre nos miró y por un momento pensé que se negaría hablar así que lleve mi varita hasta él.

-Sé que vive a las afueras del pueblo en una cabaña que ha rentado desde hace casi un año-

Quería salir corriendo en ese momento sin embargo tenía que planear una estrategia y hacer una última pregunta a este hombre.

-Vive solo ahí?- pregunte sintiendo mi cuerpo completamente contraído por los miedos y el miedo a su respuesta.

-Sé que tiene un hijo el cual lo acompaña de vez en cuando-

-Y alguna mujer?- cuestione de nuevo.

-No conozco a su esposa pero sé que vive con ellos-

Dios, estaba volviéndome loco. –Estas seguro que ninguna otra mujer vive con ellos?-

Lo vi meditar un rato como pensando en lo que diría.

Una vez vino al pueblo solicitando un elfo mágico, le preste uno de los míos y en cuanto regreso me dijo que escucho unos gritos y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una cabellera pelirroja.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente –Ginny- susurre, era ella estaba seguro, mataría al maldito de Malfoy.

Salí corriendo pero Dean me detuvo diciéndome que tenía que esperar que necesitáramos planear bien todo sino Malfoy podría descubrirnos y llevársela de nuevo, demonios sabía que tenía razón pero las ganas de verla, de recuperarla, de tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

Toda esa noche habíamos planeado una estrategia, no pedí más aurores pues lo que menos necesitaba era que llamáramos la atención, decidimos que lo mejor era atacar durante la noche, durante la tarde unos de mis hombre habían estado merodeando donde vivía Malfoy corroborando todo lo que había dicho aquel hombre a excepción lo de Ginny, decidi mandarlos a ellos pues si yo era el que iba sabía que echaría al demonio todo y entraría a matar a Malfoy, no liberábamos aquel hombre ya que podría poner en alerta a Malfoy así que decidimos mantenerlo ahí hasta terminar con la misión. Me senté por un momento cerca de una ventana pensando en que pronto la tendría de nuevo conmigo, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez y sin pensarlo un recuerdo se coló en mi mente.

 ** _-Harry, por favor tengo que estudiar-_**

 ** _-Pero si estas estudiando-_**

 ** _-Harry en verdad, tengo que estudiar-_**

 ** _-Pues estudia-_**

 ** _-Eso planeaba hacer pero cierta persona que prometió ayudarme no me deja concentrarme-_**

 ** _-Jajaja acepto que prometí ayudarte pero no dije cuándo-_**

 ** _-Creo que lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a Hermione-_**

 ** _-Pero ella no es tan buena como yo en esta materia-_**

 ** _-Pero ella si me ayudaría a estudiar-_**

 ** _-Si se lo pides a ella no te dejara salir nunca de la biblioteca, es mas no dejara ni que te vea-_**

 ** _-Tendré que correr el riesgo, no crees?-_**

 ** _-No tendrías porque, si tan solo me dejaras seguir siendo yo quien te ayude-_**

 ** _-Harry, si tú me ayudaras nunca estudiaría y reprobaría los timos-_**

 ** _-Estas segura de eso? tal vez y hasta te iría mejor que si estudiaras con Hermione-_**

 ** _-Por favor Harry, sabes que te quiero pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que dices es mentira-_**

 ** _-Entonces ya que no me permitirás ayudarte y estarás secuestrada por Hermione y dudo que me deje acercarme a ti, porque no disfrutamos de este día? Tú y yo solos, sentados en nuestro árbol favorito mirando el atardecer-_**

 ** _-Me parece perfecto pero yo no quiero solo hacer eso?-_**

 ** _-A no? Entonces que más deseas-_**

 ** _-Quiero que me beses Potter-_**

 ** _-Así? No lo sé, eso podría ser una distracción para ti-_**

 ** _-Harry-_**

 ** _-Que paso? Acaso no era lo que querías que te dejara estudiar?-_**

 ** _-Entonces, no me darás un beso?-_**

 ** _-Mmmmm no se-_**

 ** _-Bueno Potter si tú no quieres darme un beso, me pregunto si alguien más querrá dármelo-_**

 ** _-Ni siquiera lo pienses-_**

 ** _-Estas seguro Potter-_**

 ** _-Completamente porque tú eres mía y yo tuyo, lo entiendes verdad Ginny?-_**

 ** _-Entonces qué espera, bésame Harry-_**

 ** _Te quiero Ginny-_**

 ** _Yo también te quiero...Harry-_**

Sonrió al recordar aquel día, uno de los días más felices que compartió con Ginny pues después de aquello él tuvo que dejarla, que separarse de ella para así protegerla sin embargo aquello no había funcionado y la había perdido.

Salió de aquellos recuerdos y miro su reloj, era hora, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a dos de sus hombre cuidando aquel sujeto, mientras que él y otros tres compañeros se dirigían por Ginny. Caminaron alrededor de media hora, al llegar descubrió que había hechizos protectores sin embargo él sabía cómo terminar con estos sin que se dieran cuenta. Entraron con cautela hasta la parte principal, se dividieron en grupos de dos y le dio la última indicación al grupo entrando así por fin a la casa.

Sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, sabía que ella estaba ahí sin embargo se obligaba a tener la cabeza despejada, caminaban con cautela evitando así hacer el menor ruido posible, la casa a pesar de verse pequeña por fuera por dentro era completamente lo contrario esto era gracias a un hechizo, sabía que Malfoy no soportaría vivir en la miseria como su ropa podía aparentar, a causa de esto tuvo que separarse de su compañero, llego hasta la parte más baja de la casa, algo no andaba bien, Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ninguno de sus hombre lo había, acaso se habían marchado, una desesperación se había apoderado del, estando tan cerca eso no podía ser posible así que acelero su paso ya no importándole si hacia algún ruido que alertara a alguien eso era lo que más deseara ahora.

Un ruido proveniente del lado contrario de donde se dirigía lo hizo lo alerto de que no se encontraba solo, corrió hasta llegar ahí y en el camino escucho un grito ensordecedor.

-Ginny- susurro y acelero sus pasos.

-Maldición, tenemos que irnos acaso no lo entiendes Draco, así que apúrate-

Escuchaba aquellas voces, ellos seguían ahí se dijo así mismo, tenía que darse prisa aunque aun así tenía que ser cauteloso.

-Tienes que matarla hijo, cuando ella muera todo se terminara y por fin dejaran de buscarnos-

Su corazón latió más fuerte, ellos querían matarla pero eso él no lo permitía.

-Si no lo haces tú lo hare yo- dijo Malfoy.

-Desmayo- grito, estaba sudando, completamente agitado pero había llegado, quiso girar la cabeza y mirarla, comprobar que era ella sin embargo era algo que aún no podía hacer pues Narcisa le apuntaba con su varia y aún estaba Draco quien estaba inmóvil.

-Baja la varita Potter, acaso no te has dado cuenta que somos mayoría- dijo Narcisa, la voz le temblaba, sabía que tenía miedo, sin embargo hice caso omiso.

Vi como Narcisa se acercaba hasta lucios quien estaba desmayado Y Draco había sacado su varita apuntándome.

-Has llegado en el momento perfecto para ver morir a tu amada Potter, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de a ver mentido aquel día en el bosque- hablo de nuevo Narcisa.

Sabia de lo que hablaba, ella le había mentido a Voldemor aquella vez, diciéndole que estaba muerto cuando no era así y aunque en un principio pensé que ella no podría ser tan mala supe que solo lo había hecho para salvar a Draco.

-Ahora si podrás ver morir a tu amada comadreja- grito apuntando su varita hacia…Ginny quien yacía en el suelo, ella sonrió y entonces un rayo blanco la golpeo dejándola al igual que Lucios desarmada y en el suelo. Gire la cabeza y me encontré que se trataba de Draco quien miraba con rencor hacia sus padres, me quedé estupefacto ante aquella escena, Draco quien siempre se sintió orgulloso de sus padres y de ser un Malfoy, quien siempre me detesto, giro la cabeza y me miro así que apunte mi varita hacia el sin embargo este la tiro quedando completamente indefenso.

-Llévate- me dijo y otro rayo blanco lo golpeo haciéndolo caer también al suelo, el resto de mi equipo corrió hacia los Malfoy, no entendía lo que había pasado y no quería pensar en aquello solo fui capaz de correr hacia donde estaba ella, hacia donde estaba Ginny arrodillándome hasta ella, mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando separe su cabellera roja de su rostro, dios mío era ella, de inmediato la tome entre mis brazos, era mucho más ligera que antes quizás a causa de la mala alimentación, su rostro no había cambiado en nada a pesar de tener algunos rasguños, aun podía ver sus pecas, su pequeña nariz, sus labios carnosos y lindos a pesar de tener el labio partido suponía yo a causa de un golpe, baje mi mirada hacia su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rota, sus muñecas traían marcas como si la hubieran amarrada y más moretones se asomaban, maldije interiormente, tenia deseos de matar a Malfoy ni con Voldemor había tenido estas terribles ganas de matar, la habían lastimado. Trate de contenerme y regrese mi mirada a su rostro tan pálido, sus bellos ojos estaban cerrados sin embargo sabía que ella respiraba.

-Ginny- susurre tocando su rostro deseando que olvidara todo lo que había sufrido, no pude más y mis ojos comenzaron a derramar aquellas lagrimas que siempre me había negado a dejar salir, me importo poco si alguien me veía, pues estaba feliz, la había encontrado, ella había regresado a mí. La atraje con delicadeza hacia mi pecho deseando desaparecer con ella.

-Harry- susurro, no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar mi nombre nuevo dicho por ella y aunque al separarme ella aún estaba inconsciente no pude evitar sentí aquella inmensa alegría, por fin tenia de nuevo a mi Ginny.

En cuanto llegamos a San Mango un par de Sanadores se la habían llevado de inmediato, principalmente para curarle aquellas heridas y segundo para comprobar que no le hubieran practicado alguna maldición y aunque haya dicho mi nombre eso no quería decir que no haya sufrido de alguna maldición. No me moví de su lado, ni siquiera para llevar a los Malfoy hasta askaban quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible con ella. Unas horas después salió la sanadora y de inmediato me acerque hasta ella para preguntarle cómo se encontraba Ginny.

-Tiene una costilla rota, un brazo dislocado y varios hematomas a causa del maltrato físico que sufrió, también presenta una gran nivel de desnutrición por el momento no hemos podido practicarle las pruebas para saber si ha sufrido alguna maldición, todo parece indicar que no pero esa ya se verá mañana, por el momento hemos decidido sedarla y curarle todas las heridas físicas- dijo.

Quería matar al mal nacido de Malfoy esto no se quedaría así me encargaría que el muy desgraciado sufriera en askaban.

-Puedo verla?- pregunte, necesitaba verla de nuevo, sentir su aroma a jazmines, sentir su piel can suave.

-Por el momento lo más conveniente es que la deje descansar y por lo que veo usted debería hacer lo mismo, mañana será otro día y quizás también podría avisarle a sus padres que ella ha regresado.

Asentí no muy convencido pues no quería separarme de ella, sin embargo la sanadora tenía razón, necesitaba descansar y tenía que avisarle a los Weasley. Salí de San Mungo no sin antes pedirle a la sanadora que cuidara de Ginny y dejando mi patronus cuidando de ella.

Sabía que ya era tarde para venir a la Madriguera sin embargo ellos debían de saber que Ginny había regresado, llegue como solía hacerlo y levante la mirada hacia aquella ventana y sonreí solo sería cuestión de días y Ginny volvería a estar de nuevo ahí sentada.

Llame a la puerta una primera vez y no hubo respuesta alguna, sino hasta la segunda vez salió el señor Weasley con su varita en mano, seguido de la señora weasley quienes al verme ahí a esa hora se sorprendieron.

-Harry querido, acaso te ha pasado algo?- pregunto la señora Weasley ante lo cual negué.

-Puedo pasar?- dije y ambos se hicieron a un lado dejándome entrar.

-Quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto esta vez el señor Weasley a lo cual volví a negarme.

-Primero que nada disculpen la hora, lo más preferible seria que esperara hasta mañana pero sabía que ustedes se merecían saberlo de inmediato- comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido por Ron y Hermione.

-Harry que haces aquí?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Pensé que estabas en una misión- hablo esta vez Ron tomando asiento al igual que los señores Weasly.

-Si me permiten continuar- dije evitando así que alguien más volviera hablar- en efecto estaba en una misión por fin hemos capturado a los Malfoy- dije y todos me miraron sorprendido, la señora Weasley me miro intensamente levantándose del sillón, sabía lo que me estaba preguntado al mirarme de aquella manera.-Ginny…..Ginny por fin ha regresado, Ginny está viva, Ginny está de nuevo con nosotros-

Veo como gruesas lágrimas salen de los ojos de la señora Weasley quien es abrazada por su esposo y después me abraza a mí dándome las gracias por regresarle a su hija aunque no solo le he regresado a su hija sino que también ha regresado mi vida, pues la mujer que más amo ha regresado. …

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Hola a todos, la verdad es que ya he escrito un Harry por Gnny sin embargo siento que no ha sido lo que yo deseaba por lo cual no lo seguí y decidí hacer una nueva historia la verdad es que siento que esto es algo diferente, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente respecto a esta historia y espero que sea de su total agrado, espero sus comentarios al respecto y nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho.**

 **Gaby Li.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A primera hora del día salgo con los señores Weasly de la madriguera aunque ellos van a ver a Ginny y yo tengo que ir al departamento de aurores a resolver unos asuntos, en realidad desearía mandar al demonio en estos momentos todos esos trámites que tenía que hacer sin embargo nadie más que yo tenía que hacerlo así que tendría que esperar para ir a verla.

-Sin duda alguna ha sido una excelente misión Potter- me dice el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt quien acaba de entrar en mi oficina.

-Gracias- es lo único que puedo decir invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Nunca espere menos de ti Potter, sin duda alguna naciste para ser el elegido –dice de nuevo y esta vez no soy capaz de decir nada, hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así y está claro que odiaba que lo hicieran por mucho tiempo fui tratado como un héroe y odiaba que lo hicieran la única familia en la que yo podía sentirme normal era con los weasly aunque muchos me criticaban el hecho de estar muy apegado a esa familia pues no la creían digna de mi aunque eso no me importaba los Weasly eran mi familia y les debía tanto.

-Que ha pasado con los Malfoy?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tanto Lucius como Narcisa se han negado hablar aunque no creo que tengan mucho que decir todos aquí sabemos que son culpables así que serán llevados directamente a Askaban-

Asiento con la cabeza aunque para ser sincero no estaba del todo conforme ya que yo deseaba ser quien interrogara a Lucius para hacerle pagar un poco de lo que habían hecho sufrir a Ginny.

-Yo mismo me encargare de escoltarlo a Askaban-digo sin despegar la mirada de Kingsley.

-Lo siento Potter, no puedo seguir permitiendo que te mezcles con los Malfoy, sé que como jefe del departamento de aurores eso te corresponde a ti, sin embargo sé que detrás de todo esto hay sentimientos personales que te llevarían a cometer una locura ya bastante tengo con dejarte llevar esta misión así que hasta aquí termina tu participación solo te pediré que se lo delegues a tu gente de confianza omitiendo claro al señor Weasly.

No quedándome otra opción decido aceptar pues tal parece que había leído mis pensamientos pero entonces caigo en la cuenta que solo ha mencionado a dos de los tres Malfoy.- Y Draco Malfoy cuando será llevado a Askaban?-

Kingsley me mira aun con más intensidad en cuanto termino de formular esa pregunta algo que no me gusta puedo verlo en sus ojos sin embargo decido esperar.

-Draco Malfoy aún no será procesado, él está dispuesto a hablar pero para eso ha pedido ver a Ginevra Weasly-

-No- grito dejándome llevar por la ira ante esa absurda petición ocasionando que un par de cosas se rompan en mi oficina.

-Calma Potter, tanto tu y yo sabemos que la señorita Weasly tiene que identificar a sus agresores- dice y no puedo creer aquello, pues es la cosa más absurda, yo la había rescatado de las garras de esas malnacidos y ahora resulta que ella tenía que identificarlos.

-Me niego rotundamente a eso- digo poniéndome de pie y dándole un golpe a mi escritorio- Ginevra ha sufrido ya lo bastante en manos de esos malditos mortifagos para que ahora me vengas con esto-

-Potter- dice tratando de tranquilizarme- tú conoces perfectamente las leyes-

-Pues me rehusó a seguirlas esta vez- digo aún más colérico.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo Potter- dice poniéndose esta vez de pie- y en cuanto la señorita Weasly se recupere tendrá que venir a reconocer a sus atacantes- concluye saliendo de mi oficina.

-Maldita sea- grito tirando todo lo que encontraba, maldito ministro de magia sabía que al igual que a los demás los Weasly se le hacía una familia poca cosa y por eso aceptaba esa estúpida petición de Draco porque aun siendo un sucio mortifago para el seguían teniendo más clase que los Weasly.

Si así quería jugar jugaríamos, dejaría que Ginny viera de nuevo a sus atacantes pero yo también estaría presente y como había dicho las leyes eran las leyes y yo como jefe del departamento de aurores era quien se encargaría del interrogatorio de ese maldito.

En cuanto llegue al hospital me encontré con toda la familia Weasly reunida ahí, incluidos también Remus y Tonks, Luna y Neville.

-Buenas tardes- digo en forma de saludo ganándome la mirada de todos.

-Oh Harry- dice la señora Weasly llegando hasta mí y abrazándome fuertemente.

Siento la mirada de todos puesta en mí y al mirarlos puedo ver la felicidad que los inunda.

-Y Ginny?- es lo único que logro preguntar.

-A despertado- es Hermione quien me responde, ella más que nadie sabe cuánto amo a esa pelirroja, también ha estado conmigo para darme valor y no rendirme, era algo de lo que verdaderamente le estaba agradecido.

-Ella ha preguntado por ti hijo?- dice esta vez la señora Weasly quien ha regresado al lado de su esposo.

-Puedo verla?- digo pues necesito verla de nuevo para asegurarme que no es otro de mis sueños. Veo asentir a la señora Weasly pidiéndome que la acompañe, la sigo por unos pasillos completamente blancos en los cuales se puede ver solo un par de gente. Llegamos hasta una puerta en la cual se puede ver el número 207.

-Ella está aquí- me dice. Y asiento sin apartar la mirada de aquella puerta, he de admitir que siento algo de miedo, miedo a que ya no vea aquel brillo especial que emanaban sus ojos, miedo a que ya no fuera mi Ginny.

-Pasa, veras que ella se alegra mucho de verte, los dejare solos para que puedan hablar-

Asiento de nuevo y veo a la señora Weasly alejarse por aquel pasillo, regreso la mirada aquella puerta y después de unos segundo me decido a entrar, me quedo completamente quieto a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, lo primero que escucho es el ruido de aquellos aparatos que se encargan de monitorear la salud de Ginny, poco a poco mi mirada comienza a recorrer el cuarto hasta dar con aquella cama, me quedo un rato inmóvil, no soy capaz de levantar la mirada pues temo que mis miedos se hagan realidad.

-Harry- escucho mi nombre, proveniente de aquella voz que por años tanto desee escuchar y he de admitir que sentí como si un bálsamo me cubriera por completo, me tomo un rato aun sin mirarla pues necesito prepararme para lo que veré, siento miedo no lo puedo negar pero todos estos años ella ha sido mi fuera, mi motivación para seguir adelante así que levanto la mirada para encontrarme así con ella y son sus bellos ojos color marrón, lo primero que veo en aquellos ojos es aquel brillo que tanto me gusta y todos mis miedos se quedan en el olvido. Me quedo por un segundo mirando solamente sus ojos hasta que su voz me saca de aquel trance.

-Harry- repite de nuevo mi nombre extendiéndome su mano la cual miro y tomo enseguida, la sensación de tenerla de nuevo es tan placentera aunque su mano es un poco más delgada y en ella puedo ver aun las marcas de las cuerdas que la tenían amarrada, me lleno de rabia al saber que la han lastimado y que no he podido estar ahí para defenderla, quito mi mirada de su mano y comienzo a recorrerla, es cierto que está más delgada, miro su rostro el cual luce pálido, con unos pequeños cortes y en sus ojos se puede ver el cansancio pero aun así para mi es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, es tan bella, llevo mi mano libre hasta su rostro para tocarla para asegurarme que es real, ella cierra sus ojos ante mi tacto acercando lo más posible su rostro a mi mano y es un acto tan tierno que sin pensarlo la atraigo hasta mi para envolverla entre mis brazos, al principio ella se queda estática pero poco a poco corresponde a mi abrazo, siento como mi cuerpo se inunda de una profunda felicidad, por fin la tenia de nuevo conmigo, sentía su aroma a jazmines inundarme, era como regresar a la vida de nuevo.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra y creo que por el momento es mejor, las palabras sobran en este momento ya que con este abrazo nos trasmitimos todo lo que hemos pasado el estar el uno sin el otro o bueno es lo que yo pretendo hacer. Poco a poco siento como se va alejando de mí y aunque me rehusó a soltarla lo hago pero no del todo sino un poco, ella me mira y esboza una sonrisa y me sentí morir ante aquel simple gesto, acerca una de sus manos a mi rostro y aparta unas lágrimas que han abandonado mis ojos de las cuales ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Y es que con Ginny era tan fácil ser yo, con ella no existía el miedo, ni la vergüenza a llorar, con ella podía ser el verdadero Harry Potter.

-Te amo- me dice en un susurro pero que por la cercanía logro escuchar y sin pensarlo la beso, la beso como siempre soñé en todo este tiempo que no la tuve a mi lado, la beso deseando transmitirle todo el amor que yo también siento por ella.

Siento como enseguida corresponde a mi beso, de aquella forma tan única, tan suya que me hace olvidarme de la realidad y perderme en un mundo de felicidad con ella.

-Es hora de dejar descansa a la paciente- dice una voz de repente haciendo que Ginny y yo nos separáramos, el rostro de Ginny luce levemente sonrojado a comparación del de la sanadora quien nos mira con vergüenza, yo también siento mi cara arder sin embargo decido no darle importancia y me pongo de pie ante la atenta mirada de Ginny.

-Sera mejor que descanses- le digo acariciando de nuevo su rostro- Yo vendré a verte más al rato-

-Lo siento señor , la señorita Weasly ya no tendrá visitas por el día de hoy pero el día de mañana ya la daremos de alta, ya que no hemos encontrado ninguna lesión grave, ni ninguna maldición en su cuerpo.

Asiento sin apartar la mirada de Ginny. –Entonces mañana vendré por ti para llevarte a la madriguera-

La veo sonreír de nuevo y juro que si la sanadora no estuviera aquí la besaría de nuevo.

-Te estaré esperando Harry- me dice y mando al diablo mi vergüenza y la beso de nuevo….

Como se lo había prometido a Ginny el día siguiente voy por ella para llevarla a la madriguera en compañía de Ron y Hermione, tan solo la había visto hace un par de horas y ya la extrañaba de una manera inexplicable, ella se había convertido en mi mundo sin darme cuenta, varias veces me reproche el no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella, había sido un verdadero imbécil.

-Harry- me dice Hermione moviéndome el hombro.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Es hora de irnos- me dice y veo que Ginny llega hasta nosotros en una silla de ruedas empujada por Ron.

En cuento nuestras miradas se encuentran quiero acercarme hasta ella y besarla pero sé que no debo hacerlo pues Ron está atento a nuestras reacciones, y lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era pelear con el celoso de Ron así que resignado me limito a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella me mira sonriente y niega con la cabeza.

-Cobarde- la escucho susurrarme y se a lo que se refiere pero aquello no me molesta por el contrario sonrió.

Llegamos hasta la madriguera en un carro que nos ha facilitado el ministerio y es que Ginny aún no podía viajar por red flu y por desaparición sería peligroso para ella. Al llegar la casa se encuentra repleta de Weasly, incluidos los que no lo son de apellido, ayudo a Ginny a bajar y esta vez soy yo quien la lleva en aquella silla, en cuanto entramos la señora Weasly se abalanza sobre su hija en un abrazo sin hacerle ningún daño, ella le corresponde el abrazo consolando a su madre pues ella ha sucumbido a las lágrimas, eso es algo que me encanta de Ginny aun a pesar de haber pasado por lo que paso ella seguía siendo fuerte, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar, su fortaleza era lo que más admiraba, ella no se dejaba vencer por nada.

Todos los ahí presentes la abrazaron efusivamente, yo la cargue y la senté en el sillón aun ante las negativas de ella, alegando que ella podía hacerlo sola sin embargo no me podía privar de tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella comenzó a platicar animadamente enterándose de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que ella no estuvo, conoció a sus sobrinos los cuales le demostraron un inmenso cariño a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veían, felicito a sus hermanos por haberse casado y a Luna le dio un fuerte abrazo al enterarse que estaba embarazada, por primera vez se sentía la felicidad en el aire.

-Muchas gracias Harry- fue esta vez el señor Weasly quien me dijo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer- le dije- Le prometí que la traería de vuelta-

-Lo sé, pero si no fuera por ti, ella no estaría aquí- me dice mirando hacia donde esta Ginny.

-Señor Weasly no quiero sonar egoísta pero usted sabe que no lo solo lo hice por ustedes sino también por mí porque.-

-Porque la amas- termino mi frase.

Asentí mirando esta vez yo a Ginny quien era abrazada efusivamente por su sobrina Victorie ante las cosquillas que esta le hacía y una Fleur tratando de quitársela para evitar que la lastimen, de repente su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me pierdo de nuevo en sus ojos, me sonríe y después dirige su mirada de nuevo a su sobrina quien aclama su atención.

Todos nos encontramos sentados para disfrutar de la comida de la señora Weasly y aunque quise sentarme al lado de Ginny sus sobrinos me los impidieron pues estaban encantados con su nueva tía como solían llamarla, Ginny no podía evitar sonreír y antes de buscar otro lugar la escuche susurrar – suerte para la próxima Potter- guiñándome el ojo.

Sabía que tenía que informarles que Ginny tendría que ir al ministerio e identificar a sus atacantes y aunque no quería arruinar la velada prefería decirles yo a que se enteraran y aunque quería esperar sabía que no podía ya que seguramente mañana a primera hora le llegaría el aviso por parte del ministerio así que necesitaba prepararla.

Escuche el ruido de una compa siendo golpeada por una cuchara lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el señor Weasly quien estaba de pie.

-Hace un par de días estábamos aquí reunidos festejando el regreso de Ron y Hermione, y recordando a nuestra pequeña Ginny- dijo y la voz se le quebró por un momento, mire a Ginny quien no despegaba la mirada de su padre- pero ahora todo es diferente nuestra pequeña ha regresado a casa sana y salva, no sabes cuánto pedimos todos por verte de nuevo- veo como Ginny se pone de pie y corre hasta su padre y lo abraza, es cierto que ella podía caminar por si sola pero aún estaba bastante débil por eso era la silla de ruedas, me levanto alarmado temiendo que pueda caerse sin embargo eso no sucede. –Todo esto se lo debemos a Harry, así que esta noche brindemos por Harry- concluye el señor Weasly al separarse un poco de Ginny.

-Por Harry- dicen todos al unísono y yo solo brindo con ellos pues no soy capaz de decir nada porque no me siento como un héroe porque lo único que hice fue recuperar a la mujer que más amo.

La cena continua con una plática amena, en cuanto el último de los sobrinos de Ginny se duerme aprovecho para darles la noticia.

-Sé que no es el momento más oportuno, no quisiera arruinar la felicidad del día de hoy pero necesito decirles algo-

-Harry, habla de una vez no vez que nos estas asustando- dice Hermione.

Tomo un poco de aire y miro fijamente a Ginny.-El día de hoy he hablado con el ministro y me ha dicho que es necesario que Ginny identifique a sus atacantes- digo.

-Eso no puede ser posible- escucho que brama Ron pero yo no despego la mirada de Ginny quien por un momento parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Es que acaso Kingsley está loco?- dice esta vez Bill.

-Son las nuevas reglas del ministerio- habla esta vez Percy ganándose la mirada de todos los hermanos Weasly.

-Quise persuadirlo, sin embargo no accedido-

-Tranquilo hijo- dice esta vez Molly- sabemos que para el ministerio los Malfoy tienen más categoría que nosotros.

Odio aceptar aquello que ha dicho Molly sin embargo sabía que tenía razón.

-Tenemos que evitar eso como sea- habla de nuevo Ron.

-Ginny no puede volver a verlos- es Hermione quien dice esta vez.

Todos centran su mirada en Ginny quien también me mira y parece que ha regresado de su trance.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse- dice pero sé que en especial esas palabras son dirigidas hacia mi.- no voy a negar que verlos de nuevo será difícil pero será lo último-

Asiento tratando de infundirle la misma tranquilidad que ella me ha infundido a mí.

-Yo estaré con ella- les digo tratando de tranquilizar así a todos.

-Harry- dice Ginny haciendo que regrese mi mirada hacia ella- Draco estará ahí?-

He de admitir que no me gusto escucharla preguntar por ese infeliz y mucho menos de una manera tan familiar, así que me limito a sentir con la cabeza pues sé que si abro la boca nada bueno saldrá de ella.

-Y porque preguntas por ese maldito Huron- brama de nuevo Ron.

-Ronal- se escucha decir a Hermione en forma de regaño.

-Es que acaso no entiende que ese maldito junto con su familia fueron responsables de lo que le ha pasado- seguía diciendo Ron.

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices- le dije esta vez yo pues aunque estaba de acuerdo algo me decía que Ginny tenía una razón poderosa para preguntar por él y por un momento el monstruo que dormía tranquilo en mi volvió a levantar la cabeza deseoso de respuestas.

Ginny suspiro y miro a la nada, creí que hasta ahí llegaría aquella platica hasta que ella rompió de nuevo aquel silencio que se había formado.

-Cuando regrese a Hogwars después de que ustedes se fueron a buscar los horrocrux, Draco se la pasaba siempre detrás mío como si estuviera asechándome, en un principio decidí no tomarle importancia alguna hasta que un día coincidí con él en la sala de los menesteres lo que vi ese día en sus ojos fue dolor no sé qué fue lo que me llevo a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, por primera vez no fue el chico arrogante y orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, recuerdo muy bien que esa noche él me dijo que no lo quería hacer, no entiendo muy bien a que se refería, ese día estuve con él un par de horas hasta que cayó en la cuenta de con quien estaba y salió corriendo de ahí. – dijo Ginny, tomando una pequeña pausa en su relato, había algo que no me gusta y eso era el hecho de que hablara de cierta forma que me confundía y me hacía rabiar.

-Y solo por eso?- bramo esta vez Georg

-Tal pareciera que te hubieras enamorado de él- exclamo esta vez Fred.

Dios el monstruo que vivía dentro de mi bramo aún más fuerte, eso no podía ser cierto, me negaba a creer que tan tontería dicha por uno de los gemelos fuera cierta, mi Ginny no podía sentí nada por ese malnacido.

-Si serán idiotas- exclamo exasperada Ginny con lo cual todos regresaron la atención a ella. – Si me dejaran continuar no estarían diciendo tantas tonterías-

-Pues continua- dijo esta vez Charlie.

Después de aquello el acoso de Draco era el doble, no entendía claramente que era lo que pretendía sin embargo estaba alerta, ya una vez había sido utilizada por un Malfoy, sin embargo solo me acechaba nunca trato de hacerme algo, hasta aquella noche en que voldemor tomo el castillo, cuando vi a Harry por última vez fue en las escaleras, yo me dirigía a destruir junto con Neville el puente-

-Sí, pero nunca llegaste- fue esta vez Neville quien hablo.

Ginny asintió me miro una fracción de segundos y continuo con hablando.-Cuando iba para el puente me encontré con Draco quien me dijo que tenía que sacarme de ahí como fuera, creí que estaba loco e incluso pensé que como él sabía de la relación que tenía con Harry su intención era utilizarme de nuevo para destruirlo y todo paso muy rápido solo recuerdo que comenzamos a correr, alguien nos seguia y varios destellos verdes impactaban muy cerna de nosotros, me dijo que corriera que él se encargaría del mortifago que nos seguía y así lo hice comencé a correr en busca de algunos de ustedes pero más mortifagos iban apareciendo, gente corría a mi alrededor y solamente era a mí a la que seguían y entonces todo paso muy rápido algo me golpeo y el rostro de Bellatrix fue lo último que vi- Ginny suspiro y se llevó por un momento las manos a la cabeza como si aquello que estaba narrando lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, se me rompió el corazón verla de aquella manera, quise ir hasta ella y reconfortarla sin embargo Hermione ya lo había hecho, ella levanto la cabeza y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.-Cuando desperté la noticia de que Harry había muerto era lo que se escuchaba, no quise creerlo me rehusaba a creer aquello, querían matarme y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo pero Draco me salvo, el llego de la nada con su familia y mato al mortifago que se encargaría de matarme, me libero pero su padre no tenía los mismos planes para mí, dijo que yo sería su escapatoria y decidió llevarme con ellos, por varios días no supe de mí, me tenían bajo el efecto de alguna poción y siempre que despertaba Lucius me decía que habían matado a toda mi familia , sin embargo era algo que me negaba a creer, estábamos en constante movimiento nunca permanecíamos en un lugar fijo y aprovechándome de aquello en un descuido trate de escapar fue ahí cuando comenzaron a golpearme, recuerdo que Draco trato de evitarlo y a él le fue peor, me tenían amarrada, me humillaban y me golpeaban, recuerdo que una vez comí algunas sobras fue a tirarme al piso y aunque hubiera desearlo no hacerlo estaba muriéndome de hambre, se burlaron tanto de mí, estaría mucho más delgada pero Draco me visitaba y me daba algo de comer prometiéndome que me sacaría de ahí solo esperando que tuviera paciencia y fuera fuerte.

-Ginny- dijo esta vez la señora Weasly yendo hasta su hija para reconfortarla.

-Unas noches antes de que me rescataran Lucius intento…..intento abusar de mí, pero no lo logro, fue ahí cuando Draco me dijo que era hora de que todo terminara, antes de que Harry llegara Draco había tratado de dejarme libre pero llegaron sus padres, Lucios le dijo que ya era bastante deshonor tener que estar con una Weasly y que si no me mataba él lo haría, fue Narcisa la que se encargó de desmayarme y de ahí solo recuerdo a ver despertado en San Mungo-

-Hija, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso- fue esta vez el señor Weasly quien hablo.

-Tranquilo papá eso ya paso- dijo Ginny sonriente- bueno y esa es la historia de mis vacaciones- concluyo regresando a su forma de ser rompiendo con eso la tensión que se sentía.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, ese maldito de Malfoy merecía la muerte, sin embargo ahora la pregunta que resonaba en mi mente era porque Draco la había protegido, cuando antes se suponía que la odiaba? Trate de no pensar en lo que era lo más lógico, quizás en verdad estaba arrepentido de todo.

La velada continuo un rato más y después de eso todos comenzaron a irse, le pedí al señor Weasly que me permitiera llevar a Ginny a su habitación y ante la molestia de Ron me permitió hacerlo, era la segunda vez que entraba a su cuarto, después de aquel regalo que me había dado el día de mi cumpleaños, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, no pude evitar mirar a Ginny quien miraba todo con emoción, la recosté en su cama, ayudándola a taparse, ella se hizo a un lado invitándome hacer lo mismo, dude un poco pero al final lo hice.

-Sabes que no ha sido tu culpa- me dice de repente y se a lo que se refiere, Ginny podía leerme como un libro abierto y sabía perfectamente que yo me sentía responsable por lo que le había pasado.

Sin pensarlo comencé a llorar abrazando a Ginny aferrándome a ella, dejando salir por primera vez todo el dolor que tenía no solo por lo que le había pasado sino también por todo lo vivido antes. Su mano acaricia mi cabello brindándome con ello la paz que yo quería sentir, la paz que solo ella me hacía sentir.

-Sabes, no tuve miedo de morir- dijo de repente haciendo que con esto me separar de ella y la mirara.-A lo que le tenía miedo era que las palabras de Malfoy fueran reales, a regresar y que ninguno de ustedes estuviera con vida-

-Ginny- dije esta vez apartando una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

-Harry, quiero pedirte que Draco no vaya a Askaban, él no es malo-

-Pero Ginny-

-Por favor Harry, no lo mandes a Askaban-

Asentí era lo menos que podía hacer por él ya que por el Ginny estaba de nuevo entre mis brazos…

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Hola a todos espero que se encuentren muy bien, no sé de qué País me lean y no sé si lo sepan pero yo soy de la ciudad de México como lo han de ver escuchado o visto hace una semana sufrimos una gran catástrofe, no solo la ciudad de México quedo afectada otros estados también pues también con anterioridad ya habíamos pasado por esto, no saben cuánto miedo tuve yo me encontraba fuera de casa en una tienda por así decirlo cuando todo ocurrió, ver como se cae todo a tu alrededor fue algo que jamás creo voy a olvidar temí ya no salir ahora si como dicen vi pasar toda mi vida, pero gracias a dios no me paso nada, ni a mis seres queridos pero muchas personas no tuvieron la misma suerte que yo, con esto les digo que uno nunca sabe lo que nos depara la vida, un día estas aquí y al otro ya no, solo les pido que vivan su vida al máximo, disfruten cada momento y sobre todo a su familia y seres queridos. Solo quería contarles esto como una experiencia de vida y no saben cuánto le agradezco a dios el poder seguir aquí escribiendo estas historias que son lo que me apasionan.**

 **Sin más espero disfruten el capítulo de hoy, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios ya sabes que esto motiva a la autora a actualizar pronto, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto**

 **Gaby Li.**


End file.
